Not Scared Anymore
by alleygirl24
Summary: Slight AU. Elena Bourgeois is the only female Captain in the British Army. She's tough, sharp as nails, and her wit has yet to be matched. She is loved and respected by all who meet her, including Captain Steve Rogers. He's loved her since the day they met, and when Elena loses her team to Schmidt, he vowed to help her get revenge. This is their story as they face a dark evil.


**A/N: Hey guys! This idea came to me when I was watching **_**Captain America**_** for like the 10****th**** time in a row. I am on a Marvel streak right now so don't be surprised if you see a lot of Marvel fics suddenly uploaded on my profile.**

**I actually have another Captain America fic on my jump drive about Howard Stark, but I decided to start this one while the idea was still fresh in my head. **

**So, Steve will get with my OC Elena Bourgeois after he takes the serum. He is just getting adjusted into camp and is assembling his team when he'll meet Elena.**

**I am typing this with a busted wrist, so please don't hesitate to point out my spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24**

*~Line Break~*

"Colonel Phillips! I have an Elena Bourgeois here to see you, sir," Phillips' secretary said, handing him a folder. Phillips nodded.

"Send her in!" he said, signing and handing the folder back to his secretary. She nodded and disappeared around the corner. A few seconds later, a tall, thin, brunette woman walked in the room. She shook Phillips' hand and replied to something he said. He nodded and turned to the rest of the inhabitants of the room.

"Men, this is Elena Bourgeois. She is our special guest, so please treat her with the same respect you would me or Agent Carter. Clear?" Phillips asked.

"Yes, sir!" the men in the room echoed. Steve turned to Bucky, who looked uninterested.

"Whatcha think, Bucky? Pretty dame or what?" Steve said with a teasing smile. Bucky shook his head.

"Nah, Steve. She's not my type. Too thin and sickly," he said. Steve glared.

"That's not nice! I think she's beautiful," he said, leaning back. Snickers rang out across the room, and to Steve's horror, he realized it was completely silent except for him and Bucky. The rest of the people, including Elena, were looking at him amusedly. He turned to Bucky, and, seeing his grin, realized exactly what happened.

"Ass," he growled.

"I couldn't agree more, Captain," Elena said, taking a seat next to him. "And, for the record, you aren't my type either. Your head is so big I'm surprised you're still standing. Aren't you top heavy?" she continued, looking at Bucky curiously.

He sneered. "No; it's balanced out by another weight down below," he said with a smirk.

Elena eyed his crotch critically. "Really? Well, shouldn't you get a doctor to check that out? Swelling like that could mean you have a disease," she said, grinning as she saw Bucky's smirk drop.

"Bitch," he hissed.

"And don't you forget it," Elena said, and she turned to face Phillips in a clear dismissal.

Steve could feel his whole body shaking with the effort to keep in his laughter. Elena was probably the only girl he'd ever met (besides Peggy) who was completely immune to Bucky's charm. What's more, she had the snark and looks to give Bucky a run for his money. Steve had a feeling he was going to like working with Elena.

*~Line Break~*

*Third Person, but focused more on Elena*

She felt the Captain shaking next to her, and when she snuck a quick look, his face was red. She let a small smile play across her lips. So the Captain did have a sense of humor. _Good_, she thought, _because I'm going to enjoy picking on his friend_.

"Ms. Bourgeois, where is your head at?" Phillips barked. Elena started.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I was just thinking about my men," she said easily. _It's not a total lie_.

"I am sure they are fine without you," Phillips said impatiently. Elena snorted.

"Clearly, you do not know my men, sir," she said, shaking her head.

Phillips was about to respond when a courier ran into the room. "Yes?" Phillips said impatiently.

"Sorry sir; it's just…I have a message for Captain Bourgeois. It's urgent," the courier said breathlessly, saluting the colonel.

All eyes turned to her as she walked up to the courier, taking the telegram. Her eyes flitted back and forth as she read it quickly, paling with each sentence. Crumpling up the paper in her hand, she turned to Phillips.

"I'm sorry, sir, but my base has been attacked and my men are scattered, some wounded. I need to get to them. I will return as soon as I can," she said shortly, and, turning on her heel, walked quickly out of the room.

Halfway down the hall, she heard footsteps, and turned to see the Captain and his friend hurrying after her. They caught up with her and the Captain spoke. "Colonel Phillips gave us orders to come with you and help in any way we can."

Elena nodded. "Very well; I could use your help. Is anyone else coming?" she said, still walking rapidly down the hall.

"My team, if you don't mind," the Captain said. Elena shook her head.

"No I do not. Bring whoever you feel needs to, Captain. I trust your judgment." They reached Elena's room. "If you'll excuse me, I need to pack. Be at the gate at 0900. We leave five minutes after that." The Captain nodded, saluted and walked away, his friend trailing after him.

Elena was a whirlwind of activity, and within ten minutes she was finished packing and on her way to the gate. She nodded to those she knew and ignored the catcalls that got sent her way.

She reached the gate and checked her watch, seeing that is was 8:30 p.m. She spoke to the driver and he nodded, promising to take her and her companions as far as he could. She thanked him and sat down to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, she saw the Captain, his friend, and what must be his team, along with another woman, walk up. She stood, addressing them. "Thank you for coming. I realize this is short notice, but I need everyone that can come to come. Who here has medical training?" The woman and two of the men raised their hands. Elena nodded, pleased. "Brilliant. You will need those skills." She turned around, but then stopped and spoke over her shoulder, her voice soft. "I would not ask you to come if I wasn't desperate. These are my men, my team, and my friends. I can't just let them die."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see the woman smiling at her gently. "We know. That's why we came." Elena nodded and smiled back, straightening her shoulders. "Let's be off, then," she said briskly. She and her companions climbed into the truck and they set off into the forest.

*~Line Break~*

*Still focused on Elena*

She chatted with a good-looking dark-haired man, who she learned was Howard Stark, about the pros and cons of different metals used as weapons. So far, they agreed on two things: palladium was too dangerous and Elena hated being called Lena. Everything else, well, what do you think they were arguing about?

Even though they were arguing, Elena had to admit that this was the most fun she'd had in a while. She snuck a look at the other inhabitants of the truck, and snorted when she saw Bucky and the Captain (who insisted she call him Steve), looking at each other cluelessly. Stark, momentarily thrown off by her sudden outburst, turned to see what had caused said outburst, and snorted as well. He turned back to Elena. "So, Lena," he said, purposely trying to piss her off, "What do you say to getting a late dinner after all this is over?"

Elena rolled her eyes and replied with a short, "No." The others chuckled at Stark's look.

"Fine. Can't say I didn't try," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, and I admire your effort. No man has ever succeeded in asking me out, so don't feel bad," she said, patting his arm. He nodded morosely, making Elena chuckle.

She turned back to see the Captain looking at her curiously. "Captain? Is something wrong?" she asked, cocking her head.

He shook his head. "Steve, please. And no; I was just wondering how you managed to fend off Bucky's rudeness, which I apologize for," he added, and Elena waved it off, "and say no to a date with Stark."

Elena smiled. "I haven't had the best of luck with men, Capt-Steve, so I figured that I wouldn't keep trying only to get my heart broken. Besides, Bucky deserved it," she added, crossing her arms.

Steve nodded. "Not gonna deny that, but that mindset isn't a very good one. Maybe…maybe you haven't found the right guy for you."

Elena smiled again, though this one had a sad edge to it. "I know I haven't, Steve. I just…the ones I have found have scared me off."

Steve opened his mouth to respond when the truck stopped. The driver turned and announced they had arrived, and Elena immediately got out of the truck and dashed to the gate.

It was broken into splinters, the body of the guard laying a few feet away. Elena knelt down next to it and closed its eyes. "Rest, Smithers. You have done your duty," she murmured.

She stood and continued on, more slowly this time. As she reached the entrance of the camp, she stopped.

All around her lay the bodies of the men she once knew, riddled with bullet holes and splashed with blood. The broken, smoldering remains of the barracks added to the horrifying scene. She walked slowly, numbly through the wreckage, forcing herself to look at each and every face. She saw her friends, fellow countrymen, and fellow fighters in those faces, and she could feel the rising hysteria. She forced it back down roughly and continued on.

She heard the Captain give the orders to search for survivors, but everyone knew there weren't going to be any. As she reached her team's tent, she stopped, praying that she would find at least one of them alive.

When she walked, she couldn't hold back a scream of horror, causing her companions to rush to her aid. She heard their gasps, and someone pulled her into their chest, trying to shield her from it. It was too late; the horrible sight was already burned into her brain.

The dripping, bloodied heads of her team rested on their pikes, each face adorned with a look of terror. On the floor was the symbol of an octopus, and the words, "Hail Hydra!" were spelled out in blood. Her men's blood. Her _friends'_ blood.

Elena finally allowed the hysteria to take her, and her sobs echoed throughout the broken remains of the camp.

*~Line Break~*

*Focusing on Steve now*

Steve looked up as Peggy came out of the tent she and Elena would share. He sent her a questioning look, to which she replied with a shake of her head, her cheeks glistening with tears.

Steve sighed and glanced around at his men, their faces illuminated by the firelight. He couldn't imagine losing any one of the members of his team, and Elena had lost them all. One woman didn't deserve all that pain.

He stood up and walked towards the tent, stopping when Peggy grabbed his arm. She gave a firm shake of her head, to which he replied with a mild glare. She sighed, let go of his arm, and whispered, "Be gentle." He nodded and continued into the tent.

Pulling back the flap, he was greeted by the sight of a tear-streaked, red-eyed Elena Bourgeois as she cried silently into her pillow. He sighed, sat down next to her, and pulled her into his arms, rocking back and forth and murmuring comforting words. She cried into his chest, and his heart ached as he felt her trembles.

In that moment, Steve vowed to kill every one of Hydra's men, starting with Johannes Schmidt.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Seeing as it's nearly midnight my time, I think that's enough. What did y'all think? You like the Steve/Elena fluff? Want me to add more? Please review; they really do keep me going!**


End file.
